The last decade has seen substantial discoveries of genetic determinants of disease risk and drug response, along with staggering technological advances in genotyping, leading to the expectation that an individual's personal genome will eventually be part of their medical record, to guide care decisions across their lifespan. However, despite these advances, there has been minimal translation of this information to clinical practice. We recently launched a genomic medicine program at the University of Florida and Shands Hospital (the UF&Shands Personalized Medicine Program (PMP)), which seeks to advance the clinical utilization of genomic information to optimize patient care. Our program is built on three guiding principles. 1) There is a regulatory body that evaluates the literature to determine when the level of evidence is sufficient to warrant clinical implementation, and when this occurs, develops specific recommendations regarding use of the genetic information; 2) the most efficient manner of implementation is through a broad, pre-emptive genotyping chip, such that information can be generated once, and used across the patient's lifespan; 3) the program must be supported through specific informatics clinical decision support within the electronic medical record so the clinician receives clear recommendations to guide use of the genetic information. The UF&Shands PMP is currently focused on a pharmacogenetic example, but we have built the program for wider translation of pharmacogenetics and genetics findings into clinical practice. During the past year we established the institutional infrastructure necessary t support the PMP, and are now poised to expand the program, and use our experiences to implement similar programs in large, private health systems, and community healthcare settings. Our specific aims are to: Specific Aim 1. Expand and assess the impact of the clinical implementation of pharmacogenetic information to guide treatment decisions at UF&Shands through expansion to broader patient populations and to additional drug-genotype combinations on which clinical decisions are based. Specific Aim 2. Implement and assess the PMP at diverse institutions outside the UF&Shands Health System, including a) the Orlando Health Heart Institute, a private cardiology group practice that is part Orlando Health, a large, private health system, and, b) a small community hospital through the Florida State University (FSU) College of Medicine practice network. Specific Aim 3. To insure appropriate levels of knowledge about genomic medicine, develop and implement innovative genomic medicine educational programs for: 3a. physicians and other health-care providers; 3b. health professions students; and 3c. patients. Implementation of genomic medicine into patient care has the potential to substantially improve outcomes of patients. Achieving these goals requires development and implementation of successful approaches for incorporation of genomic information into existing, complex healthcare systems, and documenting benefit of genomic medicine, each of which are addressed by our proposed aims.